Fireworks: Prelude
by Omittchi
Summary: Duo muses over Heero while watching a fireworks display.


Author's note: Hello and welcome to the first part of my new angsty, but beautifully sweet story.  
At least I hope it turns out sweet, I may messs up somewhere and everything will be darkness.   
Um.... nevermind that fist part. Here's the legal mumbo jumbo: I don't own Gundam Wing, someone  
else plus Bandai does. If I did own it there would be a dead Relena and yaoi. *thinks* But wait!  
Wasn't I like Relena! Ack! No I'd still kill her or make her smater, prettier, and so on. Um...I  
like yaoi, so it has yaoi in it. A lemon will be coming soon! ^^v  
  
Fireworks  
By: Shitenshi  
  
The smell of sulfur filled the air as one by one the night sky lit up in brilliant   
displays of color. The grassy field of the yard looked like an old civil war battlefield with no   
casualties. The smoke from the sulfur fell to the ground and created a smoke screen that was   
mommentarily lit up by the fireworks. All at once a silence fell over the night sky and was   
broken by the pops of bottle rockets, sounding off like gunshots in the silence of the night. It   
started again. Up above a firecracker went up like a shooting star and exploded in a brilliant   
array of colors. It burnt out leaving only a spidery design of smoke as a remeberance of it's   
former glory. Duo sat on the porch of the safehouse and watched the brilliant display. He shook   
off a few embers that had fallen harmlessly onto his clothes. The embers had lost their heat and   
were destined only to burn out. Wufei stood beside him and occasionally commented on how this   
american show of pride was weak. Duo ignored him and looked up at the stars whose beauty was   
hidden by the flashing lights and the smoke. He picked out a single star and held his hand out   
to it.  
  
"Heero....." he said wistfully.  
"What did you say Maxwell?" Wufei asked a bit curious.  
"Heero. He's on L1, it's right there." Duo replied his hand still outstretched to the invisible colony.  
"Hn." Wufei reponded looking up at the stars.  
"Someday,.....someday we'll all watch the fireworks together." Duo said.  
"Um....of course we will Maxwell. What would stop it." Wufei said wishing to comfort the obviously dismayed pilot.  
  
Duo looked at Wufei and smiled his thanks. (Thank you Wufei, that was nice for once.) He   
thought to himself as the door behind him opened and closed, Wufei had gone back in. (I know   
it's not true though. We'll never all sit and watch the fireworks together. Quatre and Trowa   
have places to go and jobs to do, Wufei has a clan to rebuild, and you.......well you won't stay   
still for anything. Not for peace, not for Relena, and not for me. No matter how much I care   
about you, you won't stay with me, will you Heero? I have nothing. I don't know why you won't be   
still, but it's killing me.) He pulled his hand back and sat down as tears stung his eyes. He   
wiped them away with his sleeve and looked back up to the sky. A brilliant blue firework lit up   
the sky followed by a purple one. All too soon the blue disappeared as the purple lingered a bit   
longer.  
  
"Don't. Don't try to go after him, you'll never catch up."   
Duo said to the firework before it too disappeared. It was never any use, as much as he told   
himself the same thing he was still unable to keep himself from disappearing after Heero. In the   
end he was just like that firework, unable to catch up and lost. He sighed to himself and got up   
to go in. He plastered on a smile and reached for the door taking one last look back at what was   
left of the two fireworks. Just smoke and embers, nothing else. (Are we destined to just burn   
out too Heero? Will I continue to chase you until you lead me to my doom?) He looked up at the   
spidery design left by the two fireworks and smiled. The smoke clouds drifted through the sky   
next to each other, almost touching. And yet, if you looked at it from a certain angle the smoke   
clouds looked like they were holding hands and protecting each other from the wind. (Don't give   
up, is that what you want to say little firework? Everything will work out. In the end it will   
be the two of us protecting each other from the wind. Thanks.) 


End file.
